Pregnant and in Need of HELP
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Theresa learns she is pregnant with Alistiar's baby and Ethan steps up and tells everyone it is his child to protect Theresa, the baby and this kids.
1. Chapter 1

Pregnant and in need of Help

A/N" Theresa and Ethan share custody of Jane. She lives with Theresa and sends time with Ethan and Gwen. Ethan has admitted to himself that he does love Theresa. Theresa is married to Alistair, but all believe him dead. She own everything Crane.

Theresa prayed to God that she was pregnant. That she wasn't pregnant with that monsters baby. As she worked up the courage to look at the test she saw the pink line indicating she was pregnant. She fell to the floor with sobs that wracked her body. Ethan was bring jane and Little Ethan home. He got them settled in their rooms and went to find Theresa.

"Theresa you in here." Ethan called out.  
He could hear her sobbing from the bathroom. He walked forward and opened the door. There Theresa was sobbing on the floor.  
"Theresa what is going on?" Ethan asked. He bent down to touch her but she moved away from him.  
"No don't touch me." Theresa said moving away from him.  
"Theresa what is wrong." Ethan asked.  
She held out the test for him to see.  
"Your pregnant!" Ethan stated.  
"Ethan please say it is a mistake." Theresa pleaded.  
"We will get another test." Ethan said. He ran from her house to the little store and return several minutes later with another test. Being hope beyond hope that the fist test was wrong she took the next one. Ethan sat with her as she waited.  
"Ethan what am I going to do?" "I don't know." "If I am this will bring Alistair back to Harmony." "No, he is dead." Ethan said.  
"Have you seen proof. I know he isn't dead. He is somewhere biding his time before he comes back and takes everything from us"  
"Ok, so we don't tell people that you are pregnant with his baby." "Ethan people are going to know." "No, everyone knows you and I are still in love with each other that all we have to do is tell them it is my baby"  
"Ethan as much as I would love that you are married to Gwen and she already thinks Jane is her daughter when we all know she is mine. I fought tooth and nail to get joint custody. If you tell her I am pregnant with your baby then she will want it or she will kill me"  
"No, I will leave Gwen. I will move out and in here with you and the kids. I will protect you from everyone." Ethan said.  
'DING'  
They stood and looked at the test.  
"Oh GOD." Theresa said wanting to collapse on the floor, but Ethan wouldn't let her and held her to him. "It will be ok." Ethan said. "I always wanted more kids and will I will love this baby as much as I love Jane and Little Ethan"  
"Ethan I am so scared. Please just hold me." Theresa said.

Ethan held her close as she shock from fear.

What will people say? How will Gwen react? Why is Ethan doing this?  
Stay tuned. Chantel 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Theresa lives in her own house with Little Ethan and Jane. They don't know that Little Ethan is really Ethan's son yet. Luis and Sheridan are happy together with Marty and a baby girl on the way, Theresa and Ethan are friends. Theresa has given up having a life with him.

Theresa settled her kids in for the night and went down to try and eat something. Ethan left to get his things from the B&B where he and Gwen were staying. She didn't know how it was going to go, but she knew soon everything would hit the fan.

"Ethan I thought you would be back hours ago." Gwen said. "I thought Jane was coming back. I wanted to read her a story before bed."

"No, Theresa wanted Jane with her tonight." Ethan said.

"Just like Theresa. Takes my daughter when I want her here. I don't know what possessed you to give her custody and let you have unlimited visitation. Jane belongs here with us."

"Jane is Theresa's daughter and she wanted her kids with her. There is nothing wrong with that. We had her for a few days now Theresa wants her back at home in her bed."

"She has a bed here Ethan. I am her mother and you are her father. She is our baby and belongs here."

"Gwen stop. We've been over this. Jane is Theresa daughter. She is her mother, mommy, mamma, mom. Not you. Yes Jane is my daughter and I want her to be happy. She love being with her mom. You are Aunt Gwen."

"How could you say such things to me." Gwen said sitting down on the bed.

"Because I am tired of telling you this over and over again. Jane isn't our baby. She is my and Theresa's baby and she's not the baby anymore." Ethan said.

Gwen looked up at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Theresa and I are having another baby. She's pregnant and I am moving in with her to help take care of the kids while she is pregnant."

"You're leaving me for her?" Gwen asked standing up.

"Yes. Theresa needs me and I will be there for her." Ethan said.

He moved over to the closet and pulled out and suit case. He started packing as Gwen stood in shock.

"So you cheated on me with Theresa, you got her pregnant with your child and now your leaving me?"

"Yes Gwen. Come on we knew this was coming. I know the last few months have mellowed out, but that happened after Theresa and I slept together. This is my child with Theresa and this is the family I have always wanted and needed."

"I can't believe you. We took vows Ethan."

"I know, but I vowed to love and stand by Theresa and I have failed to do that. I know what I must do now." Ethan said closing his suit case.

"So you are giving u8p on everything we can have for Theresa?"

"Gwen you know I have been in love with Theresa for ages and I have to do what is best for my kids."

"If you think you are going to go off and be some happy family with Theresa you have another thing coming." Gwen said picking up her phone.

"You will stay away from Theresa and our family. You come near her I will destroy you." Ethan said firmly and then left.

He was putting his suit case in his car when Sam found him.

"What's going on? Gwen called and Ivy started fuming." Sam asked coming up.

"I am leaving Gwen." Ethan said. "Theresa and I our having another baby and I have finally admitted that I love her and that my life is with her and the kids."

"Well I knew this day would come. If you are happy I support you." Sam said clapping his shoulder,

"Thanks dad. I should get going. I told Theresa I would be back soon. But tell mom she tried anything she will never see me or her grandchildren again ever."

"I will tell her. Go be with your family." Sam said and Ethan left.

Sam walked back to his house and saw Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca in the living room. Bowing his head he went in.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked coming in.

"Talking. Gwen has a broken heart." Ivy said.

"Well just incase you three are planning anything, I should tell you that Ethan has made it clear that if you try anything to hurt Theresa, her unborn baby, him or Little Ethan or Jane he will never let you see him or the kids again."

"Ethan isn't in his right mind." Ivy said. "He left his wife…."

"For the women he loves. Face it you three have tried everything I am sure to keep them apart and it isn't working. Ethan and Theresa share a love that has last through out time. Just leave it and move on. Come on Gwen don't you want some one who loves you and just you?"

"Ethan did until Theresa came into our lives." Gwen said.

"I have know Theresa all of her life. She and Noah along with Whitney were best friends. Theresa didn't put some magical spell on Ethan. Ethan fell in love with her and has never stopped loving her. Gwen find a man that will love you and only you. It isn't Ethan. And Ivy, don't piss out son off. He doesn't need that stress and neither does Theresa. She is pregnant with our grandchild after all."

He left hoping beyond hope the would take his words to heart.

Ethan arrived at Theresa's house, grabbed his suit case and walk in. Theresa was sitting on the couch watching the fire and sipping on cocoa. Ethan set his suit case down and sat beside her.

"So?" Theresa asked.

"I told, Gwen, who told my mom. My dad also knows. I am sure Gwen called her mom as well."

"Well this was your idea." Theresa said. "Are you sure you want to give up everything you have for me."

"I am sure." Ethan said.

He wrapped his arm around her and they knew that as long as they were together they could face any odds that life threw them.

Ethan and Theresa settle into life with different ideas in mind.Gwen wants answers and life as everyone know it will change when the discovery of Little Ethan's real father. Stay tuned. Chantel 


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan carried a sleeping Theresa up to her bed and settled her in. As he turned to leave Theresa grabbed his hand.  
"Ethan will you stay with me?" Theresa asked.  
"Sure come on slide over." Ethan said. Theresa did and Ethan laid on top of the covers holding her.

The next day Ethan and Theresa sat Little Ethan down to explain everything.  
"Ok, buddy your mom and I have something to tell you." Ethan said.  
"Ok, what?" Little Ethan asked.  
"Well I know you love having Jane as your little sister." Theresa said.  
"Are you taking her away again?" "No." Ethan said. "We are all going to live here. What your mommy is trying to tell you is that she and I are going to have another baby." "Another baby?" "Yes, we are going to have another baby and Ethan had decided to live with us." Theresa said.  
"Are we going to be a family"  
"Yes." Ethan said. "All of us will be a family"  
"So will you be my daddy again." "I think I would like to be you daddy if you want me too." Ethan said.  
"Of course I do. I love when you are my daddy"  
"Well if you want Ethan to be your daddy then it is ok with me." Theresa said. "I know how much you to love each other and I want you to be close." Right then you could hear Jane waking up from her nap. "I'll go." Theresa said standing up. She went upstairs and came back with a still sleepy Jane. "Hello Princess." Ethan said. He went to give her a kiss but she moved her head. "Oh is someone fussy?" "I think so. I have to go into Crane because there is still a lot of work to do"  
"Ok, if you like we can drop them off at daycare and I can help you." Ethan said. "You want to come work with me at Crane?" "Why not. Nothing is stopping me and you need someone to help you. Plus you are pregnant and will need to take it easy and have less stress on you." Ethan said.  
"Ok, so we will go to work for a couple of house then we have to go to my moms and tell everyone else about the news if they haven't heard already." Theresa said. "Ok, come on buddy we are going out." Ethan said,. They got everything they needed and left. Jane woke up full and was playing around when they left them in daycare. "Ms. Nickel ok, so Jane and Little Ethan aren't to leave daycare with anyone except for me and Ethan. If anyone comes asking about them call up to my office right away"  
"Yes, Mrs. Crane." Theresa and Ethan headed up. "So if you want to make your stay here at Crane permanent I have your office ready." They got off on the top floor and walked down the hall.  
"I Haven't had the heart to take it away." Theresa said.  
"Well I am glad you didn't. I am a little sad that we can't share an office but we would never get any work done would we." Ethan said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.  
"Ethan, work remember." Theresa said. They walked to her office. "Valerie, is anyone calls from day care come get us right away. Oh and get Ethan's office opened and aired out. Plus will you call Fax and Chad in here. I need to speak with them"  
"Right away." Valerie said and went off to do what she was told. Theresa and Ethan walked into her office. They were shocked to see all the pictures busted, blood on the walls and the furniture turned over and slashed.

What is going on and who trashed Theresa's office? Ethan and Theresa settle into life with different ideas in mind Gwen wants answers and life as everyone know it will change when the discovery of Little Ethan's real father. Stay tuned. Chantel 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I know this is not a lot, but it is what I have. I am trying to find the right way to take this story and I am having some trouble. If you have any ideas please help a girl out.

"OMG. What Happened?" Theresa asked.

Fox and Chad made their way in fallowed by Valerie.

"What happened?" Fox asked.

"That's what I want to know. Valerie who did this?" Theresa asked.

"I don't know. I got here a few minutes before you. I had a doctor's appointment. I hadn't had time to come in and open things up for you."

"Ok, call Crane Security and find out who was in here now."

"Right away." Valerie said and left.

"Look I will call my dad. If someone trashed your office he should know." Ethan said.

"Ok, Chad will you do me a favor. Little Ethan and jane are down in Daycare. Will you go get them and bring them up. Have them hang out with you for a minute."

"Sure. I get Miles too." Chad left and Ethan was on the phone with Sam.

"So what besides this is going on?" Fox asked.

"Well before this I was going to tell you and Chad Ethan is coming back to work at Crane."

"Wow that is good to hear. Mom called last night and something about Ethan throwing his life away, but I didn't understand what she was talking about, but I get it now. Not that I agree with her. I think you and Ethan are perfect for each other."

"Thanks Fox, look I need to handle this. We will speak later." Theresa said.

"Ok, call if you need anything."

"I will."

Fox left and Theresa turned to Ethan who had just hung up.

"My dad and Luis are on their way over. We need to stay here so we can answer some question.'

"Mrs. Crane, Bill Flanders head of Security. The one who trashed your office is on this tape."

"Ok, find out who was on duty and tell them they are fires." Theresa said taking the tape.

Bill left and Sam and Luis arrived.

"So what happened?" Sam asked.

"We will see. This tape has who did it." Theresa said moving to put the tape in the VCR.

They watched as they saw three women enter.

"That's Ivy, Gwen and Rebecca." Luis said.

"Ok, we will get some guys on it." Sam said.

Theresa moved weird as the baby moved.

"You alright?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, the baby moved weird. I think we should head home." Theresa said.

"Baby?" Luis said.

"Yes, come over tonight with Marty and Sheridan and we will fill you in." Theresa said.

"Ok, Theresa go home and take care of my littlest grandbaby." Sam said.

"Ok, see you later." Ethan said and they got the kids from Chad, left instructions for things to be sent to her house and left to go home.

Ethan settled the kids playing in the living room and he sat down with Theresa.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I just think this little one was telling me to take it easy." Theresa said.

"Well then listen. I am back at Crane so I will handle the brunt of the work and you can take it easy."

"Thanks, I would like that."

"Well good, because that is what we are doing." Ethan said kissing her cheek.

He felt her go rigid and pulled back.

"Are you ok?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan we never talked about what we were really doing. I told myself we were doing this has friends and nothing more."

"Theresa, I don't want to be your friend. I want to be with you and only you." Ethan said.

"I don't know if that can happen. I mean the fact that Alistair raped me degust me. It should repulse you.'

"Theresa I don't see you as some one lesser because a man harmed and violated you in the most horrific way. You are strong to stand up to everyone and have your family. Theresa if you don't want to be with me because you think I will hurt you then it is different. I love you. I know it has take me ages to admit it but I do."

"You are only here because of this baby. When the truth really comes out. Gwen will want you back and you will go."

"No I wont and the truth is this is my baby. Mine and yours." He placed his hand on her belly. "Put any other thoughts out of your head. Theresa sure it took me learning about our little one in here to see that we need to be together, but we are and I am never going to leave you. I love you and want to be with you if you do."

Theresa turned to look at him.

"Oh Ethan I want to be with you. I really do. But I told myself I had to get over you because you were going to break my heart again and I never want that to happen."

"Theresa I will never break your heart. I will be with you and you only."

With that he captured her lips with his in a sizzling kiss.

They sat and watched a movie with the kids for the afternoon. At six Ethan ran out to get food. Theresa got plates and dishes ready. Everyone arrived and they sat down. Theresa told all the good news and they were all happy. Everyone said it was about time. After they had eaten and cleaned up. Sam stopped by.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need you two to come down to the station. Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca wish to see you." Sam said.

"Ok, momma will you take Little Ethan and Jane to your house. They can sleep over for the night?" Theresa asked.

"Sure, just stay calm." Pilar said.

"I will." Theresa said hugging her. "You to be good for Grandma and Grandpa."

"We will." Little Ethan said. Theresa and Ethan left and fallowed Sam to the station. When they arrived they saw Gwen, Ivy and Rebecca in the interrogation room.

What Happens now? Why did they do it? Will Theresa let herself fall in love with Ethan again? Is Alistair really dead?" Stay tuned Chantel 


	5. Chapter 5

Theresa and Ethan with Sam walked into the interrogation room.

"As you requested Theresa and Ethan." Sam said.

"Thank you for coming." Ivy said.

"You know we were celebrating with my family." Theresa said. "My kids have to wonder why Grandpa Sam had mommy and daddy leave with him."

"I am sorry. I don't want to cause them any pain." Ivy said. "I am truly sorry for what we did. I was so upset because Ethan left Gwen and took Jane away from her."

"Jane is Theresa's daughter." Ethan said. "Theresa and I share custody. I can't ever believe I let myself think that you would be a good mother to Jane."

"I love Jane. She is my daughter. My baby and you better believe I will get her as soon as I am out of here. Mother already called in a few favors and I will have Jane back in my arms before you know it." Gwen said.

"In your dreams Gwen." Theresa said. "You are going to jail for this."

"Theresa is right. All three of you are being charged with trespassing, breaking and entering and corporate espionage."

"What you have to be kidding me?" Rebecca said.

"So all of a we are the bad guys and Theresa is the good. She killed my Sarah and Nathan."

"I did not. Sarah died because you didn't listen to your doctor. Nathan died because you and Ethan begged me to give up one child and let the other live. I did that. I didn't know who was going to live or die. But Jane, my daughter live and I am glad. Your not meant to be a parent to be a mother." Theresa said.

"You little bitch, just wait until I get my hands on you." Gwen tired to get up but Sam and Ethan stepped in between them.

"Sit down Gwen or I will add harassment, and threats to the charges." Sam said.

"Look, all of you have had it in for me since I fell in love with Ethan and he me. So as far as I care you can all go away for ever. Ethan has chosen me and our family so get over it." Theresa stated.

"Dad, can we go? I have a surprise for Theresa and I would like to get going and with her being pregnant she tires out easy." Ethan asked.

"Sure we have your statement. They will be arraigned tomorrow morning."

"Ok, well I guess we will see you there." Theresa said and left with Ethan.

They headed out.

"So what is the surprise you have for me?" Theresa asked as they drove home.

"You will see." Ethan said smiling.

"Will I like this surprise?"

"Yes Theresa. You will like this surprise." Ethan said.

They drove home and Theresa wondered what it could be.

They arrived at home and Ethan blind folded Theresa and took her inside. Sheridan and Luis had set everything up for him.

"Ok, you can take the blind fold off." Ethan said.

Theresa took it off and saw the room filled with candle lights and rose petals.

"Ethan this looks so romantic." Theresa said turning to him.

"Theresa, I meant what I said. I want to be with you. I want to make love to you."

"Ethan, no. I can never be with someone like that again not even you."

"Theresa I love you. I don't care what he did to you."

"But I do. He did it to me. He forced himself on me and all those moments of intimacy we once shared are gone. I can't even think of loving someone with out all this pain hurting me."

"Have you forgot how to love?" Ethan asked whipping away her tears.

"Yes, I am afraid that if I let someone love me like that I will lose myself and I can't let that happen. I have two almost three kids who will need me."

"They will need you to be strong and happy. No closed off. I can't imagine what you are going through but I can promise you that if you let me show you how to love again I will make you stronger and happy."

"Ok." Theresa said quietly.

With that Ethan picked her up and carried her into the living room and they made love all night.

The next morning the judge denied all the women bail and they were remanded to HPD until the trial. Ethan and Theresa moved on and grew closer together. Ethan divorce was finalized by the time the trial was set to take place.

What happens at the trial? Is Alistair really dead? What happens when little Ethan gets sick? Stay tuned. Chantel 


	6. Chapter 6

So the trial went on for several days. In the end Ivy and Rebecca were sentenced to one year in prison and Gwen who had gone off the deep end was sent to the Harmony Physic Ward.

At home Theresa was worried because Gwen could find some way to get out and come after her again.

"Theresa calm down. Gwen isn't going to get out. She Isn't going to hurt us ever again. Our family is safe." Ethan said.

"But what if…"

"No what ifs. Gwen isn't a factor in our lives anymore. It is you, me and our kids."

"Ethan I just don't know. This baby is coming into the world with a big secret on his or her back. What kind of life is that for this child?"

"This child is coming into the world with love and that is all anyone needs. Theresa believe me when I say this child will have the best life possible."

"Ok, Ethan I believe you." Theresa said.

"Ok, so let's go get our kids and take them out to lunch."

"Mama said she and papa would drop them off in twenty minutes."

"ok, so where would you like to take them?" Ethan asked.

"Well the baby is in the mood for cheesecake from the Dairy Shack." Theresa said pouty lipped.

"Oh, the baby wants cheesecake?"

"Yes, the baby wants me to have cheesecake."

"Well then the baby will have it's cheesecake." Ethan said and the kissed.

Twenty minutes later Pilar and Martin arrived with Jane and Little Ethan.

"Ok, so we have to go. Some errands to run." Pilar said and they left.

"So you two ready to go out to dinner?" Ethan asked.

"I don't fell so good." Little Ethan said.

"Do you fell sick?" Theresa asked getting to his level.

"Yes, my tummy hurts."

"Ok, why don't we hold of dinner. I will settle Ethan up in his room. Stay down here with Jane," Theresa said and took Little Ethan up to bed. "Ok baby you go change into your pjs and I will take your temp when you come out."

"Ok." Little Ethan said heading to his bathroom. He changed and came back out.

"Ok, in bed." Theresa said.

Little Ethan climbed into bed and Theresa took his temp.

"103.7" Theresa said. "You wait here and I will go talk to daddy. Just close your eyes and sleep."

Little Ethan did as he was asked and Theresa went down.

"Ethan his temp is really high." Theresa said worried.

"Ok, should we call Eve?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah you call her and see if she can come over right away and I will call Sheridan to see if she can take Jane."

They each got on their cells.

"Eve it's Ethan. There is something wrong with Little Ethan is temp is high and Theresa is worried."

"What is his temp?" Eve asked.

"Theresa what is his temp?"

"103.7 and it looks like it is raising." Theresa said,

"103.7 and Theresa said it looks like it is going up."

"Ok, I need you to bring him here as fast as you can."

"Ok, we will be there soon."

"Sheridan, it's Theresa. Little Ethan is sick and we have to take him to the hospital so can you come get Jane?" Theresa asked.

"Sure, I am a few blocks away. I will be there in a few." Sheridan said.

Theresa hung up.

"Ok, pack Jane a bag. I will go check on Little Ethan." Theresa said.

"Ok," Ethan said.

He took Jane to her room and Theresa headed to Little Ethan's. He was sweaty and pale looking.

"OMG, Ethan something is wring." Theresa called.

Sheridan just came in with Marty and ran upstairs.

"What is going on?" Sheridan asked.

"Little Ethan is sick. We need to get him to the hospital now. Jane is in her room. I was packing her a bag." Ethan said.

"Ok, I will deal with her. Just go and call with any news." Sheridan said and left with Marty. Ethan picked Little Ethan up and carried him down stairs. Theresa grabbed her purse and they left.

"Dr. Russell we are on our way, but he looks sicker."

"Ok, I will be waiting for you out front." Eve said.

They arrived and moved Little Ethan from the car to the gurney and rushed him inside with Theresa fallowing. Ethan found a park space and ran in. Theresa was waiting outside the cubical when he found her.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked.

"Eve is looking him over. She wants to run some test to find out what is going on." Theresa said.

"Ok, " Ethan said.

They waited a few more minutes and Eve came out.

"So his temp is high and raising. We have him on a fever reducer and his vitals are good. We are running some test and we should know something more soon."

"Can we go in and see him?" Ethan asked.

"Yes just for a little while." Eve said.

Theresa and Ethan walked into the room and saw him hocked to machines and fragile. Theresa took his hand and kissed him.

"Time to show everyone how strong you are. So you have to fight so you can come back to me and Ethan."

They sat with him for awhile until Eve came back.

"So Little Ethan has a genetic disordered. His blood has a chemical in it that is killing him. We are running some test on the blood Julian and you have stored here at the hospital. We should know soon what it is and how to treat it."

"Dr. Russell we have those test." A nurse said handing her a folder. Eve looked it over and couldn't believe what she was reading.

"Theresa you had a DNA test done on Little Ethan when he was little right?"

"No, why do you ask?" Theresa asked.

"Well Julian isn't Little Ethan's father. Is it possible that Ethan is Little Ethan father?" Eve asked.

"There was a chance, but the timing seemed off. We all assumed it was Julian." Theresa said.

"Are you saying that I am Little Ethan's father?" Ethan asked.

"I only slept with you and Julian. There is no one else. If Julian isn't then Ethan is."

"Ok, we will get the testing done and get your son better." Eve said walking away.

"Ethan I didn't know." Theresa said.

"I know, it is ok. We know now and he will get better and be home before you know it." Ethan said hugging her.

What's wrong with Little Ethan? What will happen when clue surface that Alistair may be alive? Stay tuned. Chantel 


	7. Chapter 7

So Eve found the chemical in Little Ethan's blood and got him on a treatment. It was about seven the next morning when his fever broke and opened his eyes. "Momma." little Ethan said weakly. "Hi baby. You know you're not supposed to scare me and your daddy like that." Theresa said.  
"Mommy, I didn't mean to scare you." "It's ok. You just got sick and mommy was worried. That's what mommy's do." "And daddy's." Ethan said looking over.  
"Well daddy's too. But we are so happy you woke up."

Eve came in with the sound of voices. "Oh, I see you are awake. Will you too let me examine him and I will see how your son is doing." "Ok, will be right outside." Theresa said. She and Ethan walked out of the room. Sheridan and Luis came up with Marty and Jane. "Mommy, mommy." Jane said running up to her. "Hi baby." Theresa said picking her up and holding her close. "So what's the news?" Luis asked.  
"His fever broke, Dr. Russell is in with him now." Theresa said. Feeling sick Theresa handed Jane to Ethan and ran to the restroom. Sheridan fallowed to make sure she was ok.  
"Theresa are you alright?" "Yeah, morning sickness happens around this time." Theresa said. "All part of becoming a mommy again." Sheridan said handing her a wet rag. "I know, but I hope it ends soon. Being sick when you need to be there for you child is hard." "Well, Little Ethan would understand." "He's not Little Ethan. We discovered last night that Ethan is well Ethan jr father." Theresa said drying her face.  
"That's good right. You and Ethan have two kids and a third on the way." Sheridan said hugging her. "Yeah, I guess Alistair knew too because he left all to EJ when he died." Theresa said. "Well that's good. You have been doing good things for Crane and that is what this world needs." They walked back out and found Eve talking with them. "What's going on?" Theresa asked.  
"I was telling Ethan the your son is doing good. He is making a fast recovery." "That's good." Theresa said. "When can I take him home"  
"Soon, I am running some test and if they come back good this afternoon." Eve said and she walked away.

Luis's cell rang and he walked of to answer it. "Jane, Marty how would you like to go in and see EJ?" Sheridan asked.  
They nodded their heads and she took them in. Luis came back. "We got world that they found a body and it might be Alistair's." Luis said. "OMG." Theresa said. "So the nightmare about him being alive could be over"  
"Yes, I am meeting Sam there. I will call with any news." Luis said. He went in wished EJ well, kissed Sheridan and Marty goodbye and left.

Hours later Eve returned and said he was well enough to go home, but he had to take it easy. So they loaded everyone in the car and headed home. "Well, I am glad you are all well and home." Sheridan said. "I need to get Marty home and fed." "Ok, thank you for watching Jane." Ethan said.  
"She was an angel." Sheridan and Marty left and Ethan ran out for food for everyone. Luis called when he returned. "So, the DNA test confirms that it is Alistair. Theresa the nightmare is over." "Ok, thanks for calling." Theresa said. "What did Luis say?" Ethan asked.  
"The nightmare is finally over." Theresa said smiling. "So he's gone"  
"Yes and he is never coming back." Theresa ran into his arms and he swung her around. That night they went to sleep knowing that life was going to be ok.

What is still hading that could bond Ethan and Theresa closer? How will life change forever in Harmony? Stay tuned. Chantel 


	8. Chapter 8

So life continued to go on for the family. Theresa is now seven months pregnant and enjoying life. Jane and EJ are excited about there new little sister. Theresa is more and more nervous about her secret about the baby being Alistair's not Ethan's.

"Baby don't worry. Everyone believes this baby is mine and your. It doesn't matter what DNA she has. I love her and she loves me. You said she kicks every time she hears my voice:  
"Ethan she does, but you know me and secret. I keep them and then they blow up and tare my world apart." "Theresa, trust me. Things are going to be ok. If the truth does come out, I will still be there. I know this little girl is mine and I am never going to leave her or you. We are a family. All of us." Ethan pulled Theresa into a hug.

Unaware to what was going on Ivy and Rebecca made deals for an early release. Sam learned and brought the news to Theresa and Ethan. "Hi dad come on in." Ethan said answering the door. "Thanks, where are Jane and EJ?" Sam asked coming in. "Hey, what's going on?" Theresa asked coming in from the kitchen. "Jane and EJ are out with Martin and Pilar." Ethan said. "Ok, well they are out I need to speak with you two." "Ok, let's sit." Theresa said. They sat and looked at Sam. "Ok, so Ivy and Rebecca made a deal with the DA to get an early release. They gave up some important information. They are being released in less then three hours"  
"What, after what they did?" Theresa said standing up. "Don't get up set." Ethan said. "Look I know this is a shock, but we can't stop it." Sam said. "Ivy and Rebecca will be staying at the B&B"  
"Ok, look I will talk to them." Ethan said. "Theresa can't have the stress put back on her. Dr. Russell says the same condition she had with EJ is present. Theresa needs to stay calm and mellow." "I will do my part to make sure things stay calm. They can't pull anything like they did." Sam said. "Thanks dad. Let me know when they are there and I will come over and talk to them." Ethan said. "Ok, and Theresa if anything happens let me know and I will handle them." "Thanks Chief Bennett." Theresa said. Sam left and Theresa and Ethan sat on the couch. "Theresa your not saying much." "We need to move." Theresa said turning to face him. "What?" "I want to move away from Harmony. I want to start over far away from here." "Theresa we can't. Are family is here." "Ethan please, for out family let's move away. We can come visit, We can come visit. We can send pictures and they can come visit us." "Theresa you are seven months pregnant with our daughter on her way you need to be here. Eve knows your medical condition and is the best to help you." "Ethan I am so scared. Ivy and Rebecca are horrible people and don't want you and me together. They will do whatever it takes to get us apart"  
"I wont let them do it. We will be together and no one is going to stop us"  
"How can we insure that?" "I will go get a restraining order. They will have to stay away from us. We are going to be a family and you are not going to worry"  
"Ok." Theresa said. "Look Pilar said she would watch the kids for the night so I will go get things in order to keep Gwen away and then I will pick up dinner and we will have a nice dinner"  
"Ok, I will go take a bubble bath." Theresa said. "You make it hard for a man to leave." Ethan said kissing her. "I know, so go and hurry back."

Ethan reached the courthouse and got the restraining orders and Sam called. "Ok, your mom and Rebecca are here." "Ok, I will be over in a minute." Ethan said and headed to the B&B.

He arrived and went in. "Hi Grace." Ethan said giving her a hug. "What room are they in"  
"Six." Grace said. Ethan went up and saw them in with Sam. "Ethan." Ivy said and walked over to hug him but Ethan moved away. "Look, I am here to tell you two to stay away from Theresa and my family." "You are still married to my daughter?" Rebecca said. "No, I am not. I divorced her and I am marrying Theresa. She and our kids is my family." "You only have one child with Theresa." Ivy said. "Wrong again. Turns out Little Ethan is my son. My flesh and blood. And the baby Theresa is carrying is my daughter." "It's a girl?" Rebecca said. "Yes and this is a restraining ordered keeping you away from me, EJ, Jane, Theresa and our unborn baby. Theresa needs a stress free pregnancy and you try anything to upset her I will throw you back in jail"  
"Ethan don't be silly. I would never do anything to harm your unborn child or EJ or Jane." Ivy said. "Theresa either mother." Ethan said. "Look, I have to go. I have plans. You two stay in line and away from my family." Ethan left saying goodbye to Grace and heading to his car. He stopped by and got the food he ordered from the Lobster Shack. He got some roses from the florist next door and headed home.

Theresa slipped put of her bubble bath and into her a nice summer dress and went down to meet Ethan. "Well hello beautiful." Ethan said greeting her with a kiss. "Why hello to you too." Theresa said smiling. "So is everything taken care of"  
"Yep and we have dinner waiting for us in the kitchen."

They sat down to great food.  
"You remember me telling you about that dream of mine?" Theresa asked.  
"Yes, the one about being trapped in Rome." "Yes, I had more of it. But Ethan it doesn't seem like a dream. It was like it was really happening or a memory." "Tell me more about it." "So I was on may way to find JT Cornell. I was walking along some street and fell into a tunnel. I hit my head and remember walking around this tunnel. I was calling for help. This man in dark robes came out and shot me up with something. Then I remember seeing you"  
"Is that it?' Ethan asked.  
"No, then flashes of us on this golden silk bed. We were making love." "Does anything happen next"  
"The man from before comes back and say I will not remember this night but I will receive a great gift." "Do you mean the baby"  
"I don't know. The next part of my dream I wake up and Luis is calling me because he found Beth and was going after her to get Marty." "Did anything like that happen?" "Yes, I remember waking up felling sick and Luis was calling me. Theresa dreams didn't start happening until after you and I got back together." "What if they aren't dreams?" Ethan asked. "You mean you and I made love in Rome and created this little girl here"  
"You dream, I have been having it too. I thought I was dreaming about what you've been telling me, but I remember waking up one night and not remembering how I ended up back at my room." "Ethan could it be real. It would be so amazing if it was real. That would mean this little girl is ours and we have three kids together." Theresa said. "We can do a DNA test after she is born." Ethan said.  
"No, I want to do one now." Theresa said. "Ok, let's go see Eve."

What will the DNA test say? What Is Ivy and Rebecca planning? What does Ivy learn to change her life forever? Stay Tuned. Chantel 


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, sorry for taking so long. I have a million things going on and I don't want to forget about you. So here is an up-date.

Ethan and Theresa arrived at the hospital and found Eve. "Hey you two is something wrong?" Eve asked.  
"No, the baby is fine. I am fine too. But we need your help." Theresa said. "Ok, let's go into my office." Eve said leading them down the hall. Theresa and Ethan filled her in on everything and she agreed to run the test. Theresa got the test done and Eve took it to the lab to run herself. It was going to be a few days before she had the test. Theresa and Ethan made there way home and sat down.  
"Ethan, I hope this proves to be right." Theresa said leaning on him.  
"I hope so too." Ethan said. "Funny way fate works." Theresa said. "I wonder who the mystery man is?" "Ethan, maybe we shouldn't. Whoever he is he gave us the greatest gift. We are together and that's what counts. You, me and our children." Theresa said lightly kissing him.  
"I guess you are right. Maybe he was are guardian angel." "I like the way you think."

So the next day passed without any knowing what Ivy and Rebecca were up to. "Ivy, I am telling you. Something is fishy about Tocasitta and Ethan's story. I mean, he cheated on his wife with her and she got pregnant." "Well, Ethan has been tempted by Theresa for a while, maybe he finally gave in." Ivy said.  
"I doubt it. I bet that she got pregnant by another and Ethan felt so guilty about it that he is throwing all her has away to save her from embarrassment. He doesn't want Jane hurt by Theresa." "Rebecca that is out there for even me to believe. Ethan is loyal to those he cares about. He wouldn't throw us all away for Theresa." "Ivy come on. Ethan hasn't been the same since Theresa got her claws into him the first time." Rebecca said pouring more gin. "No Theresa would use whatever she had to to get Ethan away from my Gwynne. She would even use her children. She has done it in the past." "I can't believe Theresa would use her own child. My grandchildren like that"  
"Look when you are despreat like she is you do whatever you have too, to make sure you get what you want." "You talk like you know how to do it pretty well." Ivy said raising an eye brow.  
"My past isn't what we are talking about here. Besides your doesn't look to good either. But Gwen and Ethan belong together and we have to find a way to reunite them." "How do we do that. Gwen is still locked in the insane asylum"  
"Leave it to me. I know just what to do."

Ethan and Theresa pace Dr. Russell's office as they await the test results. This could change their lives forever and they both wanted it so bad. "Ok, I have the results." Eve said coming in. "Do you want to sit"  
"I am to scared to sit. Please Eve just tell us." Theresa said. "Ok, the test came back as a match. The baby you are carrying is yours and Ethan's"  
"It's positive." Ethan said. "Yes, you are the daddy. Congratulations." "Thank you so much." Theresa said hugging Eve. "I am happy for the both of you and I am glad it is not Alistair's." "All of us are. But Eve we need to keep this a secret. No one can ever know." Ethan said. "I understand. I did the test as anonymous and there is nothing on record." "Thank you again." Theresa said. "You to love each other so much and deserve to be happy. I am have known you since you were in diapers with Wit so you are like another daughter to me"  
Theresa and Eve hugged and then Ethan and Theresa left to celebrate there news.

Across town Rebecca out her plan into motion. She got in to see Gwen and found her ready for revenge. Gwen's doctor saw her making excellent progress and a release date was set. One month from the happy day ever for them. Sam once again had to break the news to Ethan and Theresa.

"Hey, I need to speak with you two." Sam said when Theresa opened the door. "Every time you say that I get really scared and being seven months pregnant it isn't really good for me." "I know, but I have a job to do as Chief of Police, as Ethan's dad and as the grandfather to all your children." "Ok, come inside. Ethan is in the kitchen." They walked into the house and into the kitchen. "Ethan, your dad is here and he has more bad news for us." Theresa said sitting. "Ok, dad what's up?" Ethan said sitting next to Theresa. "A lease date has been set for Gwen. She get's out in one month and Rebecca has asked that she stay at the B&B with her and Ivy." "Ok, we knew this day was going to come. I will take the same steps to protect my family." "Ok, and Theresa don't worry, she wont be able to hurt you." "I know Chief Bennett." Theresa said.

So the month pasted and Gwen was released from the hospital and Ethan was at the B&B to make sure she knew her place. "Ethan you came to see me." Gwen said walking in. "Only to serve you with these. This is a restraining order to keep you away from me, Theresa and our children and This is an injunction to keep you away from anything Crane"  
"Ethan I would never do anything to hurt Theresa." Gwen said.  
"I don't believe you. Theresa and our children are happy and I intend on keeping things that way. Theresa has one months left until she gives birth to our daughter and as of two week ago we were legally married. I want you to stay away from us"  
"If this is what you want Ethan." Gwen said. "I just want to wish you and Theresa all the best."

Ethan left with a bad feeling. Theresa was waiting for his return, but the hour grew late. About ten there was a knock at the door. Thinking his hands might be full she rush over and opened it only to find Luis and Sam.  
"What happened?" Theresa asked.  
"It's Ethan he was in a car accident and is at Harmony Hospital." Luis said. "No, is he alright?" Theresa asked panicking. "Eve is doing all she can to save him." Sam said. "I have to get to the hospital." "We know." Luis said. "We are here to take you." Theresa grabbed her purse and rushed out the door.

What happened? What happens when he wakes up? What happens when Theresa goes into premature labor? Stay Tuned. Chantel. 


	10. Chapter 10

When they arrived at Harmony Hospital they found Ivy, Rebecca and Gwen waiting.  
"What are you doing here?" Theresa demanded.  
"Ethan is my son"  
"And he wants nothing to do with you." Theresa said. "Make them leave"  
"You see here. Ethan is my son and I am not going anywhere." Ivy stated. "Look, Ethan does have a restraining order." Sam said. "Why Don't you three go wait over there and stay away from Theresa." Eve came out.  
"Good Theresa you are here. Ethan has woken up and he is looking for you." Eve said. "Is there something I should know about?" Theresa asked. "We are running test. We wont know anything until they come back." "Ok, I am going to go in and see him."

Theresa walked into the room and saw Ethan laying on the bed looking out the window. She walked up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
"Hey there." Theresa said. 'I was wondering when you were going to come in. You weren't out there arguing with my parents"  
"No, I just got here. Sam and Luis picked me up." Theresa said looking at him. "I am fine Theresa. I am just glad you are here." Theresa took her coat off and he saw her belly. "Wow, you're pregnant?" "Of course I am Ethan. This is our second daughter." Theresa said sitting down. "We have another daughter?" "Ok, you are scaring me here. We have two children and this is our third. Ethan what is your name"  
"Ethan Crane, silly." "What year is it?" "2001"  
"Ok, Ethan why don't you close your eyes and get some sleep and I will go talk with Eve." "Aren't you going to tell me why you are pregnant and we have even slept together and why we have two other kids"  
"Look, let me talk with Eve then I will answer any questions you may have." "Ok, but don't take to long." "I wont." She kissed him and watched him close his eyes and then left. "How is he?" Sam asked.  
"He thinks it's 2001and that we are just engaged and married." "Well his brain scan shows a blow to the head. It could've called amnesia. I will run some more test." "He knows something is wrong." Theresa said. "Theresa you are his wife and you must tell him what you think is best"  
"He has three children and a life. I have to tell him." "Do you want us there?" Luis asked.  
"No Luis. I have to do this." Theresa hugged him and went back inside. "Hey sleep head you fell better?" Theresa asked sitting down. "A have a slight headache"  
"Eve said you hit your head. She also said you have amnesia." "Are you telling me I have forgotten part of my life?" "Yes, we didn't get married back when we first planned too. Ethan you found out you weren't a Crane and it looked like I spilled the secret, but I didn't"  
"I am not Julian son"  
"No your father is Sam Bennett. It is a long story and I think he deserves the right to tell you." "We get along?" "Oh, yes, like father and son from birth"  
"Ok what else"  
Theresa launched into their tale. Ethan asked questions along the way and when she finished she took out some pictures and showed him.  
"This is the family we have always wanted." Ethan said.  
"I know and this is the family we have. EJ, Jane this baby and us. Yes the years have been full of differences, but we made it back to each other and we have an amazing family"  
"Theresa, I am not going to leave you. I fell this family in my heart and nothing you say or anything else anyone says will change that. I may not remember the last some what odd and strange years but I know the love I have for you." Ethan pulled Theresa to him and they kissed passionately. "I love you so much." Theresa said when they parted. 'Me too." Ethan said licking his lips. "Why Don't I have Sam come in and talk with you. I will call mama and check on the kids and see what Dr. Russell has figured out"  
"Ok." Theresa gave him one last kiss and left the room. "Ok, I told him everything. Sam I save the story about you being his father for you. I thought it would be better coming from you." "Ok," Sam said. "He knows of recent events as well." "Ok, I will go talk with him." Sam said and walked inside.

Theresa walked over to Luis.  
"Is that mama?" Theresa asked.  
"Yeah, do you want to talk to her?" "Yes, please." Luis handed over the phone. "Mama, can you keep the kids tonight and maybe tomorrow"  
"Yes, I will send Martin to gather some of their things"  
"Thanks mama?" "Theresa Luis told me. What is going to happen?" "We are a family mama. Ethan wants it and that is what we have." "Ok, give him my love." "I will bye mama." She hung up and Luis pulled her into his arms. "It is going to be ok." "I know. Luis what happened?" "A drunk driver came out of nowhere. We have him at the station. We are going to make sure he goes away fro a long time." "Thank you. Oh Dr. Russell are those his results"  
"Yes, It looks like amnesia. Not permanent"  
"Ok, well he knows everything he has missed." "Well, that is good. Ethan can go home in a few hours. There is nothing wring besides the amnesia." "Ok, I will tell him when Sam and Ethan are done talking." "Good, I will let you know." Eve smiled and walked away.

"Theresa how is Ethan?" Ivy asked coming up. "Eve said he will be ok." Theresa said. "Can I see him?" "You are his mother and no mother should have worry about their child. Sam is in there so go in." Theresa said calmly.  
"Thank you." Ivy walked in but was quickly turned away. Sam came out afterwards laughing.  
"How is he?" Theresa asked.  
"Good, we talked. We laughed when Ivy came in." "Well she asked and I didn't want a scene." Theresa asked. "I am going to go in and see how he is doing. Sam I was nice to let them stay, but will you have them leave now"  
"Yes." Sam said. Luis and Sam walked over and Theresa went into see Ethan. "So, Dr. Russell says you are lucky. You can leave in a few hours." "Good, I can't wait to get to my home." "Our house is full of love. Mama is keeping Little Ethan and Jane. You'll need some sleep and rest." "Ok, dad said something about you owning everything Crane"  
"I do. That is part of they story I Haven't told you." "Ok, well I need to know." Theresa sat down and told him the whole dirty story. She was in tears by the end and shaking. "I had no idea." Ethan said. He went to hug her and Theresa stood up and walked to the window.  
"It has taken me so long to be able to be with you. What Alistair did was horrible. But you showed me someone could love me and not hurt me. You made me a promise the first night we were together after you left Gwen"  
"What was that?" "That you would never hurt me again." "I hold that promise still. I regret hurting you in the first place. And Theresa I will never do it again." Ethan moved over and wrapped his arms around her.  
"I love you Theresa." "I love you too."

Eve came in se3veral hours later and released Ethan. Sam and Luis drove them home. Theresa was tired so was Ethan so they said a quick goodbye and went up to bed.  
Ivy, Rebecca and Gwen made it back to the B&B. Ivy decided she needed a long soaking in the bath. She headed up and started the bath. Rebecca poured her and Gwen a class of gin and they sat down to brain storm. "Mom, Ethan doesn't remember Sarah or Nathan. That little witch stole that bond from us." Gwen said.  
"Well we'll have to find a way to show Ethan what that little taco snatcher is really like." Rebecca said. "What about the restraining orders"  
"Oh, please. I few get Ethan away from Theresa's clutches, then he will listen"  
Wanting a drink while she soaks Ivy left the tub filling and made her way down stairs. "Gwen, know one knows it was us who exposed Ethan in the tabloid. What got him to believe it was Theresa for years, and with his current state we can get him again." "Mother, what if Ethan realizes it was us when we try and convince him it was Theresa"  
"If that happens we can always make sure is amnesia is permanent"  
"Mother, I love Ethan." "Gwen do you want Ethan away from Tacosita or not"  
" I want that bitch to pay, but I want my kids back. "  
"We can always make Theresa disappear." "We tired mother. Many times. Killing Theresa wont take away my pain. I want Theresa to see me raise Ethan's kids."

Ivy couldn't believe what she was over hearing. Theresa truly was the good girl and Gwen was the evil one. Ivy listened as they continued to plot them made her way up to plan to foil them.

What are Gwen and Rebecca planning? How will Ivy stop them? Will Ethan get his memory back? What happens when Theresa goes into premature labor? Stay tuned. Chantel 


	11. Chapter 11

Ethan was introduced to EJ and Jane the next morning. Theresa explained what was wrong and EJ understood. Theresa thought it would be god to watch some home movies so they sat down and got started.

Ivy showed up at the Police Station to see Sam and Luis. "I need to speak with you two now." Ivy said.  
"Ok, in here." Sam said. Once they were all seated Ivy told them about what she over heard and what Rebecca and Gwen were planning. "Why are you telling us this?" Luis asked.  
"Because I was wrong in hating Theresa. I blamed her for taking everything I had away." "So you are trying to make amends?" "Yes, I owe Theresa a lot. I may never be able to make up for what I did but this is a start." "Well, you need to leave this to us." Luis said. "It is official police business now." "No, I want to help. This is my way to start to say I am sorry to my son and grandchildren and Theresa." Ivy stated. "Maybe she can help us." Sam said and they put a plan together.

After hours of home movies they were all asleep. Gwen and Rebecca snuck over to spy on them. "Mom look at that. That should be me. I should have the two wonderful children and a third on the way." "Oh, Gwennie you will have those three soon enough."

EJ got up to go to the restroom and was on his way back when he saw them. Making sure they didn't see him, EJ made it to the phone and called his grandfather.  
"Hello." Sam said answering the phone.  
"Grandpa, it's EJ"  
"Hi buddy is something wrong"  
"Those mean ladies that hurt mamma are outside looking at us"  
"Where are your mom and dad"  
"Sleeping with Jane in the living room"  
"Ok, I want you to make sure you doors are locked and wake them up. I am on my way over." "Ok"  
EJ went to work.  
"What's up?" Luis asked.  
"Gwen and Rebecca are over at Theresa's watching them through a window. EJ saw them and called me. Ethan and Theresa are napping with Jane. I am on my way over there"  
"I am coming too." Luis said.  
They left and headed to Theresa's.

"Mommy, mommy wake up." EJ said.  
"What's wrong baby?" Theresa said opening her eyes.  
"Those mean ladies are outside watching us. I called Grandpa Sam and he is coming over"  
"What's going on?" Ethan asked waking up.  
"EJ saw Gwen and Rebecca outside watching us. Sam is on his way over." Theresa said. "Grandpa said to lock the doors and I did"  
"You did a good job baby. Why Don't we all just sit and wait for Sam. I am sure Luis is coming with him." Theresa said. EJ sat on what little lap of Theresa's he could and they waited. "Some thing's wrong." Rebecca said. "They must have spotted us. Come on let's go." Gwen said and they ran.

Sam and Luis arrived and checked everything out. When they were finished Sam knocked on the door. "Ethan, Theresa it's Sam and Luis"  
Ethan got up and opened the door. Sam and Luis came inside.  
"We checked the grounds over and all is clear. More then likely they figured out you knew and ran away." Luis said.  
"Ok, what's happens now?" Ethan asked.  
"I will talk with them and warn them." Sam said. "We didn't catch them in the act so I can't arrest them"  
"Ok, I just want them to stay away." "Don't worry. You guys are all safe. EJ you did a smart thing calling Sam and waking up you parents." Luis said.  
"Thank you Uncle Luis." "Ok, we will let you four get back to your day." Sam said and he and Luis left.

Things calmed down for a week and life was getting better. Ethan was having flashes of his life, but not to many. There was no noise from Ivy, Rebecca or Gwen. Theresa took the kids over to Pilar's house and was going to meet Ethan at work. She arrived on her floor and went into her office expecting to find Ethan there. "Whit, have you seen Ethan?" Theresa asked going into the hall. "No sweetie, I Haven't." "I wonder where he is. We were supposed to meet here at work." "I will help you look for him." Whitney said and they started looking. After searching everywhere they met back by her office. "Theresa there you are." Chad said running up. "I saw them"  
"Who?" Theresa asked.  
"Gwen and Rebecca hit Ethan over the head and piled him in the car and drove off"  
"OMG, I have to call Sam." Theresa took out her cell and Sam and Luis rushed over. They met in the parking garage were it happened. Chad filled them in and Sam called out all his men on looking for them. Theresa, Whitney and Chad started to drive around. "Where would they take him?" Whitney asked.  
"Somewhere where they can be alone with no distraction." Theresa said. Right then her phone rang. "Hello." Theresa answered.  
"Theresa's it's Ivy. I know where Gwen and Rebecca took Ethan." "What?" "Look, it's a long story and I will tell you later. They went to the Crane cabin. You have to hurry/ They will totally erase his memory if they have too." "Ok, thanks." She hung up and told Chad where to go. "Why did Ivy tell you this." Whitney asked.  
"I don't know." Theresa said. "Can we trust her? What if this is a trick?" Chad asked.  
"Something in her voice told me this was real. Chad hurry she said they would erase his whole memory if they had too"  
Chad stepped on the gas and they headed to the cabin. Ethan was still out cold and Gwen was getting worried.  
"What if we hit him to hard?" "Don't worry. He will be ok. We just need to get him to see light." "Mother can this really be happening? Can I really get my life back"  
"Yes, oh look he is coming around." Right as he woke Chad busted in the cabin door. "What the hell." Rebecca said. Theresa and Whitney rushed forward to Ethan.  
"Leave him alone." Gwen said standing up.  
"He is my husband." Theresa said pushing Gwen aside and moving over to Ethan. "Are you ok?" "I have a headache but fine. What happened"  
"Mother help me." Gwen demanded.  
"Gwen and Rebecca knocked you out in the garage at Crane. We figured out where they were taking you and came up. Sam and the other are on their way." Chad said. "No Ethan please listen. We had to get you away. You have to know about Theresa and what kind of women she is." Gwen said. "I know what kind of women she is." Ethan said. "Has she told you want kind of life we had? Our children?" "We don't have children." Ethan said. "Yes we do. We have Sarah and Nathan." Gwen stated.  
"They are dead. My children are with Theresa." Ethan replied. "Theresa what's wrong?" She had grabbed her belly and started breathing funny. "Contraction." Theresa said. "It's early." Ethan said. "I know, but Dr. Russell said stress could induce labor." Theresa said. Finally that contraction subsided. "Ok, we need to get Theresa back to Harmony." Ethan said standing up. "Chad can you pick her up. I am still wobbly?" "Sure come on." Chad said moving over. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" Gwen yelled and grabbed a knife. She waved it around.  
"I wont let you." "Gwen we need to go. The baby is going into distress and could die." Ethan said. "Good, now Theresa will know how I feel." Gwen had turned on Theresa and she shocked them all when she lunged at Gwen and got the knife. Theresa stabbed her before anyone knew it. Ethan and Chad helped Theresa up and another contraction hit. Sam and Luis arrived with other officers. "What happen?" Sam asked. Rebecca was on the ground next to Gwen's limp body.  
"Theresa stabbed her." Whitney said.  
"It's the medical condition she has. The one from when EJ was born." Ethan said. Everyone looked at him. "How did you know." Theresa asked the contraction letting go.  
"I remember." Ethan said. "Ok, I am going to call for a chopper." Sam said. Luis moved over to check on Gwen. "She's breathing with a faint pulse"  
He got a towel and pressed it to the wound to stop breathing. "Dad we have to get Theresa to the hospital. She is early and with the this condition she could lose the baby"  
"Ok, She can go on the chopper. The ambulance will take her." Sam said.  
"My Gwennie could die." Rebecca said.  
"Let's hope so." Theresa said. "Look that's final." Sam said. "Come on Theresa let's get you on the chopper." They got Theresa loaded with Ethan. Whitney and Chad drove down to met them at the hospital.

They arrive and are rushed into a room with Eve. "Ok, let's check you out." Eve said. They hooked Theresa up and checked her over. "Doctor we are getting a odd reading here." A nurse said moving the baby heart beat monitor around.  
"Let me see." Eve said taking it. She moved it and then came to the realization. "Page Dr. CS?" Eve said.  
"What is going on?" Ethan and Theresa asked.

What is going on? Who is Dr. CS? Will Theresa be ok? What will happen to Gwen? Stay tuned. Chantel 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Sorry for being so short. Promise more the next chapter.

"Eve what is wrong?" Ethan asked. "I am detecting two heart beats." Eve said. "Dr. CS is on her way?" A nurse said. "Who is she?" Theresa asked. "I am Dr. CS." Charity said from the door. "Charity?" Both Ethan and Theresa said together. "Hi, I heard my services were needed?" "Yes." Eve said. "I am detecting two heart beats." "Ok, let me take a look." Charity moved over and started examining Theresa. "Dr. Russell you are right. There are two separate heart beats. Looks like a twin has gone undetected." Charity said. "Ok, the last time I was pregnant with Twin I lost one." Theresa said. "Is that going to happen"  
"Theresa both babies look strong and healthy. I will do everything I can to see that both babies are born into this word." Charity said. "Ok." Theresa said. "She is ten centimeters." Eve said. "Well let's get this show on the road." Charity said. Theresa was wheeled into the OR and the labor when on. Charity delivered a two girl 5 lbs and 6 lbs.  
"They are both doing well." Charity said. "Baby a is a pound lighter, but looks great"  
"Can I hold them?" Theresa asked.  
"Sure." Charity said moved to help Ethan move her to sit up a little. Charity moved over and picked up the first little girl.  
"This is baby A." Charity said. Theresa took her in her arms. Charity moved over and got the other girls. "And this is baby b." She laid her in Theresa other arm. I will give to four a few minutes." Charity left and Ethan sat on the side of the bed. "You three look amazing." Ethan said. "I can't believe we add not one but two little girls to our family." "Me either." Theresa said. Ethan took baby A from Theresa. "They need names." Theresa said. "Ok, what do we name them?" Ethan asked. "Starr and Skye." Theresa said. "I like Skye, but how about Skye and Savannah." "Skye Pilar and Savannah Ivy Winthrop." Theresa said. "Sounds good." Ethan said. "Ok, well we have the names, so witch one gets witch name?" "Ok, well this one here looks like Pilar. So This one is Skye Pilar and the little one you are holding is Savannah Ivy." Ethan said. "Perfect." Theresa said hugging Savannah close. "Hi Savvy." She just cooed and snuggled with her mom. "That's a cool nickname." Ethan said. "Well she was savvy because she hid the whole time in the womb." Theresa said. There was a knock on the door and Charity came in. "EJ and Jane wanted to meet their new little sisters." Charity said. "Ok." Ethan said. They sat the babies on the bed and Jane came over and met them. "Babies." Jane said. "They are so small." EJ added.  
"All babies are small." Ethan said. "Do they have names?" Charity asked. "Yes, this one is Skye Pilar and this one is Savannah Ivy." Theresa said. "Ok, I will put it on their paper work." Charity said leaving.

What is Gwen's fate? Everyone else meets the twins. What happens when Miguel and Charity reunite? Stay tuned. Chantel 


	13. Chapter 13

The little Family of the Winthrop sat in the small room welcoming Skye and Savannah to their family. "Four kids." Ethan said. "I know." Theresa said. "And I am not having anymore"  
"What happened to the vision of us having a football team?" "I had four babies and that is the enough for me." Theresa said smiling at all her kids. "Well if you think this is enough then this is what we will have." Ethan said. There was a knock on the door and in came there family. Jane went to Martin and EJ stood by Miguel. "So this one is Skye Pilar and this one is Savannah Ivy." Ethan said. "Twins." Luis said. "I can't believe it"  
"Well we are happy for you." Sheridan said. "Thanks, Savvy here hid from all of us." There said bouncing her daughter. "Ok, who wants to hold"  
The babies were passed around and everyone held them. Soon they were back in Ethan and Theresa arms when Eve and Charity came back in. "I see we have a full house." Eve said. "We all wanted to see the babies." Pilar said. "It's ok." Charity said. "But we have to take them for check ups, bath and some rest." "Ok." Theresa said. "You to be good for Drs. Eve and Charity." They handed the kids over and they left. "Mommy, sleep." Jane said. "Are you tired baby?" Theresa asked taking Jane from Martin. "Well you come here and close your eyes." Jane snuggled right into Theresa and fell asleep. Everyone said they has things to do and left. EJ left with Pilar and Martin who were taking a sleeping Jane home. "So Ethan you remember everything?" Theresa asked. "Yes, every good time and every bad time." Ethan said sitting and taking her hand. "Theresa how did you know where I was?" "I told her." Ivy said coming in. "Is it alright that I come in." "Yes." Theresa said.  
"How did you know?" Ethan asked. "I over heard them talking the other day. Ethan it was Gwen and Rebecca who sold you out to the tabloid." "I know. They made the mistake of talking about it when they thought I was sleeping." "Well, when I learned I went to your father and told him and Luis. Gwen and Rebecca were planning something and I kept up that I hated Theresa to get in on what they were doing. As soon as they made their move I called Theresa and then Sam." "Ivy, I thank you." Theresa said. "I am just glad all worked out alright." Ivy said. Right them Sam came in.  
"Oh, Ivy." Sam said. "It's ok." Theresa said. "I am taking the order off so she can be a part of her grandchildren's lives." Theresa said. "Really?" Ivy said. "Yes, you proved that you seem fine with Ethan and me being together and having a family. So I would like you to be a part of it." "I am more then happy for you and Ethan and I wish you only the best." Ivy said. "Ok, I have news about Gwen." Sam said. "She is paralyzed from the waist down, but will make a recovery. She and Rebecca will be going back to jail." "I don't know if I am happy or sad about that." Theresa said. "You need to be happy." Ethan said. "They are out of our lives and that's what matters"  
"No charges will be pressed because of the medical condition." Sam said.  
"Well that is good news." Theresa said.  
"The best." Ethan said. Eve came back in. "Ok, Sam, Ivy I need you to leave. Theresa needs her rest." Eve said. "Ok." Sam said. "Take care." Sam and Ivy left.  
"Ok, Theresa you've been through a lot." Eve said. "Get some rest, because you and all four of your kids will be home before you know it." "Ok." Theresa said. Eve left and Theresa pulled her blankets up.  
"Why don't you get some sleep and I will go check on all of our kids and get you some clothes"  
"Ok." Theresa said. "Ethan, ask Sheridan to get all the things we still need. I mean we planned for one baby, not two." "It will all be taken care of." Ethan said. He kissed her and went to work.

Charity came in to check in on Theresa and found Miguel watching her. "Oh, hi.' Charity said. "Hi." Miguel replied. "How's she doing"  
"Fine." Charity said. "She will be back to her old self in a few days." "That's good. She has four kids who will need her." "How are you doing?" Charity asked.  
"Good, "Miguel answered. "How are you"  
"Good, working hard." "I can see." Miguel said. "Wow a doctor." "I know, I wanted to do something in design but after a few years, I found medicine my calling. And well with a little help I got through it all and now I am a doctor." "So you met someone?" "No, a little help is hard to explain, but I have been alone. Truthfully my heart still belongs to you." "Mine too." Miguel admitted.  
"How's Maria?" "Fine, she is at momma's. Kay went off on some vacation with Fox Crane and hasn't come back. But Maria is so big. She walks, talks and is learning and growing so fast." "I would love to see her." Charity said. "Well when your shift is over you can come with me and see her. I know she would love to see you." "Ok, I have an hour left." Charity said. She finished checking Theresa and left. Ethan returned right about the time she was done. "Ok, Pilar needs you over at the house." Ethan said. "Your or mamma's?" "Mine, the kids are all over there." Ethan said. "Charity you don't mind if we go to Ethan's. mamma needs me." "Sure." Charity said. "Ok, thanks." Ethan said. "How is she?" "Fine." Charity answered. "She is sleeping witch is good." "Ok." Ethan said. 'You better get going. Pilar is waiting for you." "Bye." Miguel and Charity said and left. Ethan went in and watched Theresa sleep.

On the last chapter of Pregnant and In Need of Help A home coming surprise, a family finally whole and a miracle. Chantel 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi, so I'm back with the final chapter. Sorry it took so long. I have been busy and well I couldn't find the right way to end this story. But I did and here it is for you. Enjoy.  
Chantel 

Ethan was excited, today he was taking Theresa and their twins home from the hospital. Charity and Eve stopped by to say they were free to go. Ethan brought the stroller out and Miguel pushed Theresa in her wheel chair. "We are having a celebration for Theresa and the girls tonight so why don't you both come over and we can really party" Ethan said. "Sounds good." Eve said. "Should I bring anything"  
"Just your family and a big appetite." Miguel said. "Momma as been cooking with everyone since dawn, she has made plenty off food so that Theresa doesn't have to cook right away and she will have time to recover. But there is plenty for us to eat tonight." "Ok, I get off in an hour so we will be over after that." Eve said. "I am off now, so I can go grab ,my things and go over with you now." Charity said. "Ok." Theresa said seeing the sparks fly between her and Miguel. Charity went to get things and the others got Theresa and the twins settled in the car. Charity joined them and they headed home.

"Ok, Ethan called and said they were a few blocks away." Pilar said. "So let's get ready." "Ok, I will get the kids finished." Whitney said. "Paloma come help." They took, Jane, Little Ethan, Maria and Miles to the back to get them cleaned up from helping make cookies for the party.

Ethan pulled up and helped Theresa out of the car and then they carried the babies up to the house. Pilar and Martin greeted them as they came in. "Hi there." Theresa said. "Did you come to see us"  
"Yes." Pilar said. "Come on in." They went in and were greeted by more family. The kids came out of the back all cleaned up and smiling. "Mommy." Jane said running over. Theresa sat down on the couch and hugged Jane close.  
"Hi my big girl, did you miss me." "Yep." Jane said. "Can I hold my sisters"  
"Sure, EJ you want to hold them too"  
"Yeah." EJ said running over. Soon Ethan and Theresa were help Jane and EJ hold their baby sisters.

The party got under way. More people showed up and food was eaten. Everyone brought more gifts for the babies and Theresa. The twins fell asleep so they were put to bed. Theresa loved having her friends and family around. Soon the kids were all asleep so the adults sat in the living room.

'DING DONG'

Miguel went to answer the door and took the certified letter addressed to him. "Who was it." Ethan asked.  
"A letter for me." Miguel said. "From Kay." He sat down next to Charity and read it aloud.

_Dear Miguel,_

_This is the hardest letter I have ever had to write, but I know I have to do it. I can not keep living in the past. I was so in love with you years and you never returned my affection. I was desperate for you to love me, but you still wouldn't, so I dressed myself in a blonde wig to look like Charity and slipped you drugs so you would think I was her and I raped you. I planned on telling everyone, but you were still so in love with Charity, I knew me saying that we were together wouldn't work, then I got pregnant with Maria and your bond to Charity was still tighter then ever. I know Charity is back and you to are working things out so you can be together, so I want to wish you well. I see Fox as the firth real love of my life and I can live with that. We found these twins in Africa and Fox wanted to adopt them so we did. We are now living in London. My only wish for Maria is to have her come be with me and my new family, but I know you wont give her up so I am leaving her with you and forgetting I ever had a daughter. In all truth she should be yours and Charity, so just promise me you will take good care of her and allow my family to be part of her life. I know she barely remembers me so I think it will work. I am sure in no time Charity will be her new mommy and she will be happy. So goodbye forever._

_Katharine Bennett Crane_

_PS Also included are the paper terminating my rights to Maria so you can make her a new family like I have created._

"Wow." Sam said. "I never would of thought." "Miguel are you ok." Pilar asked.  
"I am fine momma." Miguel said. "I guess this means Maria and I are free to move on now"  
"You want this?" Grace asked.  
"Mrs. Bennett, I never loved Kay like she wanted me to love her, yes Maria was a result of what Kay admitted. Maria is mine and I love her and ever since Kay left we have been waiting, I was so afraid to settle into life, incase Kay came back and decided to take her way. We are free to move on and settle into life. Charity and I talk for hours and days this last week, no we aren't ready to jump into anything serious, but it would be nice to know life is going to be ok." "Look, I think we all knew Kay wasn't coming back, now this is fine. Miguel stepped up when most people wouldn't, so I think it is time he was able live life again with his daughter." Sam said. "Daddy, daddy." Maria said running into the room. "I had a bad dream." "Come here baby." Miguel said. He picked her up and placed her on his lap. "So what was it about." Miguel asked.  
"You went away like my mommy did and you didn't come back." Maria said. "I will never leave you." Miguel said. "I am always going to be here for you." "I love you daddy." Maria said hugging him. "I love my new mommy too." She said leaning over and hugging Charity. "I love you too." Charity said. Everyone smiled and were happy. Soon the other kids joined them and they sat talking, telling stories and enjoying life.

That night the families of Harmony were reunited, intertwined and blessed with love and hope. Life was good for they were together and stronger then ever.

THE END


End file.
